Movin' Out
by InfiniteUniverses
Summary: Laxus and Mirajane are moving in together, but Elfman and Lisanna aren't taking it too well . . . Modern Fairy Tail AU


Laxus heaved the last box onto the floor of the bedroom. The whole house at the moment was just filled with random bits of furniture and cardboard boxes filled with both his things and Mira's things.

After dating for two years, Mira decided that they should move in together. Laxus was fine with that; the old man had been bugging him to move out of the basement for years now. The only problem was the house they chose. There were plenty of nice houses and they visited them all, but Mira was dissatisfied with everyone one of them until her old neighbor kicked the bucket, which freed up the house right next door to her old one.

The problem was that the house freaked Laxus out. Mira decided that the master bedroom would be the same room where the old man died, the house smelled like old people and smoke, all the walls were damaged, and the place was a dump. They bought it anyway.

Mira and Laxus spent two months working on the house. When Mira was bartending at Fairy Tail, Elfman and Lisanna came over to help patch things up. All the rooms were repainted; the bathroom and kitchen were redone, as well as all of the wood floors and the roof. They were finally able to move into the house, even though the driveway was basically broken slabs of concrete and yard looked like a jungle. A rusted love bug in the back needed to be towed out but it was trapped in a prison made of vines and weeds. The outside of the house also needed to be repainted, because it looked like it was attacked by angry wolverines as the paint was peeling away.

_At least the inside of the house looks nice_, Laxus thought, _we can just close the blinds and pretend that there's nothing outside until it's taken care of_.

Laxus walked through the house and tried not to trip over any of the boxes that were scattered everywhere. The house looked nice now that it was updated, and not like a house of horrors from the 50's. The house was turned into a pure product of the 21st century; it had the finest technology to offer . . . which would become obsolete in the next year. But Laxus didn't care. He had Wifi, and he had to put off binge watching Fringe for a whole two months.

_I wonder what life was like on Edolas without Wifi?_ Laxus asked himself, mind wandering as he kicked back on the couch placed in the middle of the living room. He wasn't there when it happened, but he heard the story when he came back to Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was captured by the people of an alternate dimension who have a limited amount of magic. However, the people of that dimension also lacked all of the technology of the 21st century, relying only on their limited supply of magic. Apparently, when Natsu first went there with Wendy and their cats to Edolas, the thing that scared Natsu the most was not Scary-Lucy, but the lack of Wifi.

Lisanna also turned out not to be dead, but in Edolas. She lived there for seven years without any technology, and when she came back she missed some of the most important leaps and bounds in tech, science and politics. She was still catching up on everything that happened in the past seven years and mostly relied on Mira for that, because Elfman happened to be really bad at explaining how things work.

_Where is Mira, anyway?_ Laxus asked noticing how the house was oddly quiet. Mira would be bugging him to get back to work instead of lazing around, or humming while she began to organize the boxes. Mira was nowhere to be seen in the house.

Laxus stepped outside of the house and cringed when he saw the lawn. He went to see if Mira was talking to the movers, but the moving truck was already gone now that everything had been brought in. Laxus looked around the horrible yard over to the house next door, which happened to be the Strauss Family house. The Strauss house was beautiful in everyway. Beautiful house color, beautiful yard filled with flowers, a beautiful inside, and an in-ground pool in the backyard. Laxus was about to go back inside when he heard loud sobs coming through an open window in the Strauss House.

_Mira's saying goodbye_, Laxus realized, which is stupid because they lived right next door now.

Laxus walked down the broken path from the wrap-around porch (which needed to be repaired and repainted) to the over-grown sidewalk to the Strauss House. It was a cool day, so all the doors and windows were open. Laxus slowly opened the screen door in a hope to sneak in, but everyone was right by the door in the living.

"Come in Laxus," Mira told Laxus, and found that she was faced with a crying Elfman and a frantic Lisanna.

"Don't go Mira!" Elfman cried.

"I still don't know how half of the things in this house work Mira!" Lisanna informed her older sister.

"She's moving in right next door," Laxus interjected.

"Laxus, I don't know how to get on Netflix!" Lisanna explained the direness of the situation to Laxus. "And I was trying to catch up on Lost!"

"If you have a problem, go over to your kitchen window, and throw some rocks at the window of the study until one of us comes to answer your question. You don't even have to leave your house," Laxus suggested before Mira pinched his arm. "Ow. What was that for?"

"For suggesting that my siblings try and break our window," Mira answered.

"Not boulders, pebbles," Laxus explained further, thinking that that was obvious.

"Mira!" Elfman cried.

"We live right next to you," Laxus informed Elfman. "It shouldn't take you more than a minute to get to our house. I really don't see what the problem is."

"It's alright Elfman," Mira comforted her brother, seemingly ignoring Laxus' argument. "But Laxus is right, we're right next to you! And we'll see each other at Fairy Tail everyday."

"Right," Elfman sniffled.

"What about the Wifi password?" Lisanna asked thinking about all of the things she still didn't know.

"You can just text me if you don't want to leave the house," Mira explained.

"I still don't understand how the iPhone works," Lisanna added.

"Call us on the landline then," Laxus explained.

"I guess that's okay," Lisanna sighed.

"Well me and Laxus have a lot of work to do," Mira informed her siblings. "We have to get everything out of the boxes and organize everything."

"Have fun," Lisanna told Laxus.

"Wanna help?" Laxus asked.

"I have to finish Lost before Natsu spoils it all for me," Lisanna informed Laxus.

"Fair enough," Laxus shrugged.

"Bye!" Mira told her siblings.

"Bye!" Elfman sobbed.

Mira hugged her younger brother and sister before she left the house with Laxus, and together they walked back to their new house.

"The outside of the house makes me was to barf," Laxus informed Mira looking at all of the work that lied ahead.

"It'll take a lot of work," Mira stated what Laxus was thinking, but she didn't seem to be paying attention to what Laxus was saying, her mind traveling somewhere else.

Laxus took a look a Mira before they entered the house and noticed that something was wrong. He stopped on the porch and asked, "What's the matter?"

"I know that I was the one that pushed for us to get our own house," Mira began, not bothering to hide her feelings. "But it's strange, because I've never lived apart from at least one of my siblings before."

"So that's why you wanted a house close to them?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah," Mira agreed. "And also, they've never lived without me before. Even on Edolas, Lisanna had a different version of me. I've always been there for them and I'm afraid of how they'll do without me."

"They'll do fine," Laxus informed Mira. "They're both strong and independent. They'll be completely fine on their own."

Just as Laxus said that, the phone inside the house began to ring. Laxus and Mira both went inside, and Laxus picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Laxus asked without looking at the caller ID.

"Laxus! Get Mira! I still don't know how to get on Netflix and Elfman's too busy crying to help me!" Lisanna urgently informed Laxus. "I want to finish Lost and I think Natsu is trying to text me spoilers! I still don't know how they iPhone works! Help!"

Laxus put down the phone and turned to Mira, "I take that back. Your siblings are absolutely inept without you."

Mira laughed, "Well I guess it'll taking sometime before they adapt to the situation."


End file.
